


Age of Corypheus

by EmberLeo



Series: Dragon Age: The Musical! [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Filk, Gen, Song Parody, i'm so very sorry, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberLeo/pseuds/EmberLeo
Summary: My boyfriend pointed out that "Corypheus" scans to "Aquarius".As a 2nd gen hippie filker, I felt obliged to elaborate.-E-





	Age of Corypheus

**The War with Corypheus**

_to the tune of Age of Aquarius from Hair_  
_with apologies to MacDermot, Ragni, and Rado_

 

When the Templars break their Chantry vows  
And Seekers end their old Accord  
The Divine will hold a Conclave  
And Darkspawn will blow it up!

We are recruiting for  
The war with Corypheus  
The war with Corypheus  
Corypheus! Corypheus!

Red Templars and Venatori  
High dragons in all their glory  
Rebel mages, thieves, and bandits  
Carta smugglers mining habits  
Fighting in the Dales with Freemen  
And Fade rifts spitting out demons  
Corypheus! Corypheus!

When the blight is in the lyrium  
And Grey Wardens summon demons  
An ancient priest of Dumat  
Will try to be a god!

We are recruiting for  
The war with Corypheus  
The war with Corypheus  
Corypheus! Corypheus!


End file.
